


Sweet Name, Sweet Pie

by Man_Without_A_Plan



Series: In Another Time and Place [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: Every good couple should strive to be as sickingly saccharine with their pet names as possible.





	Sweet Name, Sweet Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Been real busy with the holiday season and I have like three other unfinished drafts, but have some Corlas. I'm pretty proud of this one because I didn't go all minimalist prose for a change.
> 
> Also, shout-outs to AquosEvolved and Urby for betaing this.

      "We need cute nicknames."

 

      Silas looked up from the old hand-me-down cookbook he was scanning through to shoot a confused expression at his wife. He and Kamui had just got together to simultaneous make dinner and partake in a mildly important and impromptu recipe research session. This desire for pet names was, by all accounts, sudden and random.

 

     "What?" Silas questioned, confusion very apparent on his face.

 

     "Corrin and Azura have cute nicknames for each other." Kamui paused for a moment so she could lean over the kitchen counter and airplane a spoonful of baby food into Sophie’s waiting mouth. " So do Lilith and Takumi. Corncob, Zuzu, Blue Bird, Tik-Tak. We don't have anything like that."

 

      Silas blinked. "Well, sweetie, er... your name doesn't exactly work well for pet names. I mean it does since there's 'Kammy', but that makes me think of Camilla. And that's just weird." Silas returned to the cookbook to continue his near-mindless flipping through of its pages. "Speaking of Azura, do you have any ideas for the Christmas dessert? I don't want to be shown up by her or Takumi this year. Again." He grumbled to himself about freshly-caught turkey.

 

      Kamui stolled up next to her husband so she could lean on his shoulder. "Sai, sweetie, this is important." A loving neck massage soon followed. "I just want us to show our love to each other more."

 

      "I'll all for that, honey," Silas affirmed her, "but we're on a bit of a time crunch right now." He ceased his page turning just as his pale partner silently stopped her caresses (presumably to tend to their still hungry toddler). "Wait a second... maybe we can make an apple crunch pie? My mom has a special recipe that I’ve helped her with loads of times."

 

     Silas did not receive an answer immediately -- he only heard the sounds of his daughter gurgling and clapping as she was fed some more. But just as he reached the heavily annotated pie page... "Sai Pie."

 

     Silas, who was in the middle of mentally going over his upcoming grocery list, lost all semblance of concentration as his wife’s exclamation was processed. "I... what."

 

     "Sai Pie." Silas twisted around to find himself face to face with his wife, who booped his nose with a lovingly and doofingly smug expression. "I've decided. That's my cute nickname for you."

 

     Silas almost opened his stupid mouth to protest, but quickly thought better of it. "Sai Pie" was indeed an embarrassingly, diabetic-unfriendly name, but Kamui had beamed with joy as the silly words came out of her mouth. Plus it's not like she'd ever call him that outside of the apartment.

 

     He settled for returning the dorky-faced favor and kissing his beloved's check. "Okay then. I'm Sai Pie now." Sophie clapped again with what Silas assumed was offspring approval. "But what about you? You still don't have a cute name."

 

     "Then you'd better come up with something, sweetie." She pulled him into an embrace and kissed him back, motioning to the cookbook once she was done with his face. "Maybe look up some other desserts to use as a basis."

 

     "I'll do that later."

 

     The two wordlessly decided to just enjoy the closeness of the moment, swaying slightly together in a downplayed dance of dorkiness as they tightly held on to each other. Even young Sophie manged to stay quiet and let her parents have their time.

 

     At least until her father broke the mood.

 

     "So we're going to go with a pie, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect me to post anything until after Kingdom Hearts III has been out for a while. Though once that time comes, expect a rarepair fic. Maybe. I can be distracted easily.


End file.
